Project Abstract LSUHSC-S has allocated a suite of four rooms for the Animal Models Core. There is a small central room, from which three side rooms can be accessed. These side rooms currently house the VisualSonics Vevo 3100 Ultra High-frequency Imaging System, Permed PeriCam PSI System for laser speckle imaging, and two TSE Telemetry Systems, all with surgical stations. In this format, there is under-utilized space and it does not lend itself well to the proposed development of the COBRE Animal Models Core and the associated growth in services. This project proposes to renovate the suite such that there will be four side rooms to cater for future new equipment needs and to increase space for the Permed System to cater for training. This allows us to keep most modalities separate. In addition the renovation will allow expansion of the central room for storage, analysis workstations and a desk area for a research associate so that he is accessible for technical or analysis assistance. These renovations will enhance the usability of the suite, and support the development of the Animal Models & Histology Core.